Sasuke vs Timidez: un regalo para mi dobe
by kawainekomi66
Summary: Hinata le organiza una fiesta de cumpleaños a Naruto,todos los novatos decidieron ayudarla,de entre ellos solo un moreno timido quiere hacer algo lindo por el pero no sabe que...tal vez Hinata pueda ayudarle con un regalo de vainilla y chocolate NARUSASU
1. ¿qué le regalo?

SASUKE VS LA TIMIDEZ

Konoha, mejor conocida como la aldea oculta entre las hojas, un hermoso lugar lleno de tranquilos y honestos aldeanos trabajadores, de familias humildes y niños enérgicos y felices, pero sobre todo está la base de tan fuerte lugar, rodeado de bosque que le proveía de refugio natural tenían como base de sustento y economía a los famosos ninja, hombres y jóvenes fuertes y audaces. Pero no todos pueden ser ninja, solo ciertas personas que entrenan desde pequeños para servir al hokage y a su aldea.

Pero bueno, eso no nos atañe, por lo menos no todos esos famosos ninja, nosotros solo nos enfocaremos en ciertos ninja, en la edad del sándwich, es decir ni niños ni adolecentes. Más específicamente en el equipo siete de la nueva generación de novatos. ¿Por qué? Pues porque me dio la gana XD.

En fin, a estas fechas los aldeanos preparaban una fiesta importante pues se festejaban 13 años de la derrota del demonio Kyubi ante el afamado cuarto Hokage que además de poseer un atractivo sin igual (o eso decían quienes lo conocieron) poseía una enorme voluntad y fuerza sacrificándolo todo por su aldea, incluyendo su vida. Por eso se honraba ese día 10 de octubre el noble sacrificio de ese hombre.

Pero, un pequeño evento insignificante para muchos pues sinceramente no les importaba, era nada más y nada menos que el cumpleaños de cierto rubito ruidoso y medio tonto. Libres de los cuentos y de la verdad detrás de Naruto sus allegados conocían la llegada de dicha fecha y felices por las 13 primaveras del revoltoso de la clase decidieron armar un pequeño festejo pues curioso era que el niño rebelde jamás había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños a parte de las felicitaciones y cupones de ramen de su querido Iruka-sensei.

Más por seguir la corriente sus compañeros menos allegados aceptaron ayudar a la tierna Hyuga que con timidez había propuesto hacer algo lindo por su compañero. Aunque ahora como genin tenían poco tiempo juntos, los nueve novatos tenían libre el día del cumpleaños de Naruto y aprovechando reunirse como siempre lo hacían después de una ardua misión de paso harían feliz al rubio Naruto.

Sakura Haruno acepto feliz la propuesta pues aunque el rubio a veces la sacara de quicio no podía negar que era muy lindo con ella, y un excelente amigo y compañero de equipo, aunque odiara que siempre se peleara con su amor platónico y que por eso el moreno ya no le hiciera caso. Pero más importante era el hecho de que desde hacía semanas que el rubio andaba extraño, ya no le pedía citas y ya no estaba dando brincos y tumbos a cada rato, por eso supuso esa fiesta le animaría.

Todo estaba listo, los novatos tenían cada quien su tarea pues no por nada los Hyuga se caracterizaban por normas, estándares y organización, la tierna Hinata era buena organizadora de eventos, las otras dos chicas contribuyeron ideas decorativas y eficientes. El estratega Shikamaru se llevó las palmas fijando costos y ahorrándoles dinero, pues era problemático perder dinero en balde, mejor aprovechar recursos. Choji eligió y decidió preparar los bocadillos pues no por nada tenía el mejor apetito. Kiba, Akamaru y Shino pusieron su granito de arena consiguiendo lugar y decorando. Al final Hinata haría el pastel pues era buena en repostería… pero de entre todos ellos hubo solo uno que no contribuyó…

Entre tanto ir y venir muy ocupados los novatos no notaron que en un rincón Uchiha Sasuke ni un solo dedo movía. Incluso los senseis se apuntaron a la reunión pero él ni señas dio.

Faltaba solo un día pero solo una cosa aquejaba la mente del último de los Uchiha. Y es que en sus 12 años de vida no se le había presentado jamás una situación parecida. Y todo por culpa de su ruidoso compañero…. Al siempre estar solo nunca le importo lo que a su alrededor sucedía, no tenía amigos, solo compañeros dependientes de él. Ser ninja de élite era su única misión después del asesinato de su clan pues solo así sería fuerte y cumpliría su venganza. Sin embargo sus planes se ataron con cadena al equipo 7, junto a un sensei tardón, pervertido y que siempre lucía cansado, con una compañera chillona que alababa el suelo que pisaba, y para rematar un rubio atolondrado que hablaba a gritos.

Sinceramente eran un fastidio, al principio, sin saberlo aprendió a convivir con ellos. Aguantar los chillidos se Sakura y sus continuos halagos, soportar las ocurrencias de su sensei, pero sobre todo aguantar a Naruto. No sabía que tenía ese rubio pero con solo su presencia y un par de palabras era capaz de desequilibrar su mundo perfecto. Lo hacía rabiar y gritar, perder su compostura Uchiha fría e indiferente y comportarse como ese rubio ruidoso. Luego resultaba que el rubio a pesar de ser un atolondrado bocón era fuerte y sin saberlo se encontró peleando con él a cada instante por demostrar quién era el mejor.

Pero nada de eso importaba pues lo que más disfrutaba era sin duda la compañía en su vida solitaria. Cada vez más ellos se infiltraron en su vida, y sin dudas ese rubio subió en importancia.

Nunca le importó nada, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando supo que el rubio estaba por cumplir sus 13 primaveras, contrario a él que recién cumplió sus 12, si era un geniecillo que se graduó un año antes, pero nadie se molestó en preguntarle, después de todo el siempre había sido muy apuesto y lo que más lo delataba en edad eran sus enormes y preciosos ojos negros que lo hacían ver un poco más pequeño. Además por su actitud poco amistosa casi nadie se le acercaba, a excepción de los pervertidos y el mismo rubio que había puesto de cabeza su mundo.

Regresando a lo importante el pequeño Uchiha tenía un problema pues quería hacer algo lindo por el dobe, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería dar algo a alguien... Pero la timidez lo mataba.

Es decir, se la pasaba peleando con Naruto, se tenían un odio jurado, casi palpable con la intensidad de sus miradas cuando se cruzaban ¿Desde cuándo era normal querer hacer algo lindo por la persona que todos creen que odias?

Y para rematar el rubio no le había hablado en los últimos tres días lo cual le preocupaba y deprimía ¿Porqué? Sasuke gimió de desesperación para sus adentros por no poder comprender a su atolondrado corazón que palpitaba más rápido con ese rubio cerca, saltaba de emoción cuando le hablaba y se apachurraba cuando el otro entristecía o algo lo lastimaba.

Pero nada lo tenía preparado para eso, no quería estar así siempre pero tampoco iba a preguntarle a alguien ¿Para qué? Kakashi seguro le dirigiría una mirada pervertida y le insinuaría cosas que no comprendía, Sakura ni le prestaría atención por estar babeando al tenerlo enfrente y... ¡Ni en volviendo a nacer quinientas vidas le preguntaría a Naruto! Lo mataba de vergüenza... Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

A todo esto decidió dejar a sus compañeros genin con su fiesta, en cambio él se dirigió a los comercios de la villa curioseando aunque tuviera esa cara de seriedad que lo hacía ver más maduro y para las chicas que andaban tras sus huesitos, sexy y arrebatador.

Vagó durante un buen rato meditando, observando estantes aparentemente con desinterés, pensando en Naruto y lo que sentía al verlo, lo que haría cuando lo viera nuevamente. Y como siempre su corazón no le contestó, el muy maldito seguro se saldría de control de nuevo al tener a ese escandaloso de frente.

Sin embargo algo muy raro sucedió, al mirar en el vidrio del escaparate a través del reflejo vislumbro a Naruto quien caminaba por la calle a sus espaldas con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el suelo pensativo. Nuevamente su corazón comenzó a latir alocado mientras sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. Se volteó a ver al dobe y se desconcertó al ver su estado depresivo, eso no era común en él ya que siempre estaba armando alboroto por ahí.

Intrigado comenzó a seguir al dobe (como cariñosamente le decía) y al cabo de unos minutos vio como el rubio se topaba con un grupo de 3 hombres y una mujer. Pasó rozando muy cerca a uno de ellos quien de mal genio volteo mirando mal al chico.

-¡grrr! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas estorbo!- dijo el hombre empujando al rubio, Naruto cayó al piso mas por mala posición que por la fuerza del tipo pero aún así le dolió la sentadera y puso mala cara -¡No me mires así estúpido mocoso!- gruño el tipo levantando el puño para golpearlo pero en eso se interpuso Sasuke mirando fríamente al tipo que no se detuvo, fue uno de sus compañeros el que lo detuvo.

-Deja, no puedes, es un Uchiha- dijo el hombre mirando de extraña forma a Sasuke –El último de ellos, con la sangre de un traidor- dijo por lo bajo pero eso no evitó que los dos chicos lo escucharan.

Sasuke sintió un golpe en su pecho, inconscientemente le dolía y mucho pues el no deseo quedarse solo, y aún muy en el fondo no quería aceptar que su niisan lo había traicionado. Además esa era una ofensa para él y su respetable linaje. Endureció su mirada.

-Retira eso malnacido- siseó el menor, sus ojos afilándose de manera peligrosa.

Mientras tanto Naruto miró sorprendido como Sasu lo defendía aunque sintió cierta alegría porque el moreno se preocupara por él, también se sintió un poco ofendido de que Sasuke viniera a defenderlo, como si no supiera cuidarse solo. Se puso de pie escuchando luego como el compañero del tipo que lo tiró al suelo ofendía al teme, ahora eso si que era personal, nadie se metía con sus amigos… o lo que fuera que Sasuke fuese de él.

-No me importa si es hijo del tercero, nadie me mira así- dijo el tipo soltándose de su compañero para luego golpear sin más a Sasuke mandándolo al suelo.

Sasuke sin duda no se lo espero pero no dejaría eso así como así, volteó a ver al malnacido pero antes de que se pusiera en pie Naruto ya le había devuelto el golpe al tipo llevándose de paso al otro, los tiró al suelo de un solo golpe.

-¡No se metan con mi Sasuke!- gritó el rubio molesto, estaba bien que le dijeran cosas a él, podía soportarlas, estaba acostumbrado al desprecio, pero nadie tocaba a su Sasuke…

-Dobe- dijo Sasu sorprendido, ¿había oído al rubio proclamándolo suyo? Se sonrojó poniéndose de pie ocultando su rostro con su cabello para que nadie lo notara.

Los tipos de antes de pusieron de pie y echaron a correr, no querían tener más problemas pues con el grito del rubio mucha gente los miraba.

Cuando todo el tumulto desapareció Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke pero éste no lo miraba a él. Luego razonó en lo que dijo y se apenó un poco pero no se retractaba ¿Por qué? Porque precisamente era con eso con lo que se había estado atormentando los últimos días.

-Em… Sasuke… yo- dijo Naruto alertando a Sasuke.

-Ah… si, Hi… Hinata te estaba buscando- dijo el moreno nervioso para luego salir corriendo tan rápido como su agitado corazón se lo permitió.

-¿qué fue eso?- se preguntó Naruto y no pudo evitar pensar que hubiera sido una situación perfecta para pasar un tiempo a solas con el moreno y definir aquello que sentía en su pecho y estomago al verlo.

NxSNxS

Cuando se detuvo ya estaba a varias cuadras lejos del rubio, de verdad que el dobe lo ponía nervioso y no ayudaba en nada que hubiera dicho lo que dijo. Suspiró calmándose, de nada valía la pena comerse la cabeza ahora con preguntas como ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Y en lugar de eso se resignó pues faltaban menos de 24 hrs para la fiesta del dobe y por obligación debía ir, pero… ¡todavía no tenía ni un maldito regalo para el dobe!

Esta vez sin dudas y sin pensarlo salió corriendo buscando entre tiendas y escaparates un regalo para su dobe.

NxSNxS

Naruto estaba confundido, ni bien llegó a su casa se encontró con una Hinata supe nerviosa y una pelirosa más agresiva, a golpes y sonrojos le hicieron prometer que mañana iría al salón Tsukimine para entrenar con todos los novatos, si bien no le gustaba mañana por la fecha que era no le quedó de otra que aceptar ante el puño amenazante de su compañera, era en ese momento en que pensaba ¿Qué rayos le había visto a su compañera para considerarla candidata a ser su pareja?

Bien, teniendo a Hinata como la fémina más cercana en esos momentos razonó (una vez que las dos se fueron y ya estando en su depa esperando a que su ramen estuviera listo), primero Sakura y Hinata eran muy diferentes, una tenía el pelo rosa, poco común y algo descolorido en cambio Hinata tenía el cabello negro con luces violeta, pero a decir verdad le gustaba más negro con destellos azules, era una excelente combinación como el cielo nocturno que tantas veces le había hecho compañía en sus momentos de soledad...

Los ojos de Hinata eran blancos perlados sin pupila... Le daban algo de miedito... Los ojos de Sakura eran verdes, pero eran de un verde claro... Muy superficial... Le gustaban más los colores oscuros, siempre le había gustado las perlas de obsidiana.

Volviendo al tema Sakura era lista, decidida, rayando en lo agresivo... No, era MUY agresiva. Hinata en cambio era lista, no lo negaba solo que antes no le prestó atención, también era decidida si no no hubiera llegado hasta él y le hubiera hablado antes solo se hubiera sonrojado y desmayado, sin embargo no era agresiva, al contrario era dulce, mucho, y él no quería volverse diabético... Si lo pensaba bien solo quería a alguien que lo comprendiera, es decir, ellas dos eran buena compañía, si, pero ahora que lo pensaba las sentía lejanas, ambas tenían familia, tenían un lugar al que volver día a día, alguien que las esperara. Él no tenía a nadie, la soledad era muy mala compañía, pero buena consejera y sombra del dolor. Él era capaz de ocultar ese vacío con sonrisas y alegría que a veces no sentía y era decepcionante que la gente no pudiera ver a través de él, sería bueno tener a alguien que lo comprendiera, pero era difícil, sobre todo si TODA la gente lo ignoraba y trataba mal... Error, había alguien distinto, entre todo ese mar de gente, alguien que no había visto...

El dueño de todas esas bellas cualidades tenía sin duda nombre y apellido, Uchiha Sasuke. Nunca lo había notado antes, piel blanca como la nieve, suave y perfecta como la porcelana, ojos negros como la obsidiana, grandes, rasgados, profundos. Cabello negro con destellos azulados como la noche. Sin duda sus cualidades físicas eran algo que siempre le había gustado, pero también estaban sus cualidades emocionales. Sasuke era frío, calculador, un teme en todo el sentido de la palabra y la personificación del estúpido orgullo... Pero también era considerado, en todas las misiones el teme siempre lo ayudaba, había que admitirlo cuando él metía la pata Sasuke siempre lo salvaba, sabía bien que esa era la manera de preocuparse por él del teme incluso con sus burlas y sus sonrisas de superioridad de por medio… pero incluso esas sonrisas eran… lindas… había que admitirlo, Sasuke era MUY lindo.

Si bien era también muy frío él había tenido la suerte de ver el mejor lado de Sasuke, sólo él era capaz de quitarle a Sasuke esa máscara de frialdad, era divertido sacarlo de quicio y hacerlo rabiar pero lo mejor eran sus sonrisas, pues eran diferentes a las demás, eran sonrisas dulces y libres de maldad, inocentes y llenas de ternura y podía estar seguro venían del corazón del moreno.

Sasuke era un teme de eso no había duda pero también era dulce, considerado, se preocupaba por él a su manera bastarda, tenía una sonrisa bonita y era MUY lindo no podía negarlo pero había más cosas que hacía a Sasuke diferente puesto que Sasuke jamás lo había mirado mal, jamás lo había rechazado, Sasuke lo comprendía, él disfrazaba sus sufrimientos con sonrisas pero Sasuke lo disfrazaba con frialdad e indiferencia, pero cuando estaba con él Sasuke era diferente, por eso le gustaba estar a su lado pues se complementaban, Sasuke lo comprendía pues también estaba solo. Eso era lo que definía a Sasuke, Sasuke era lindo, Sasuke era frío pero cálido con él, Sasuke era indiferente pero se preocupaba por él, Sasuke no lo rechazaba, Sasuke era diferente, Sasuke era un teme y él era un dobe, Sasuke era perfecto, Sasuke era Sasuke…

NxSNxS

Sasuke estaba llorando lágrimas de frustración, pasó todo el día buscando como desquiciado algo que regalarle al dobe en las tiendas pero seguía sin encontrar que y las tiendas estaban cerrando y él aún no tenía nada. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido se topó con Hinata que llevaba en sus manos varias bolsas llenas de cosas al parecer pesadas. Suspiró con pesadez, no era común en él preocuparse por la demás gente (que no fuera el dobe) pero la chica de verdad necesitaba ayuda, era tarde y casi no había gente así que nadie la iba a ayudar, pero tampoco nadie lo iba a ver ayudándola.

-Hinata- la llamó algo inseguro, la Hyuga se volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

–Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun- saludó la chica

-Espera- dijo Sasuke tomando la mitad de las bolsas y cargándolas él.

-Ah, etto, gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica algo confundida por la repentina amabilidad del moreno.

-Te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Sasuke simplemente con un ligero sonrojo por la vergüenza. Hinata al ver la actitud un tanto tímida del moreno solo sonrió y asintió sin decir nada.

En el camino Sasuke sin querer iba curioseando las cosas que llevaba la chica y notó que eran cosas para hacer pastelería. Entonces recordó que la chica prometió hacer el pastel para Naruto.

-¿De qué sabor será?- sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta, Hinata lo miró dándose cuenta de a qué se refería.

-Será de Vainilla y chocolate- dijo la chica-Ni muy dulce ni desabrido-

Sasuke se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y que la chica le había respondido.

-Ah, bien- balbuceó.

Todo era silencio pero Hinata dedujo que cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con Naruto no parecía desagradarle al Uchiha, para ella hablar del rubio era muy entretenido y siendo que Sasuke no era tan indiferente como todos le decían pensó en sacar algún tema como la fiesta del rubio.

-¿crees que le guste de esos sabores?- dijo la Hyuga.

Sasuke lo pensó un momento, en realidad no tenía idea, solo sabía que lo mejor de lo mejor para el rubio era el ramen.

-¿sabes? he notado que a Naruto-kun le gusta lo neutral en algunas cosas, por ejemplo el ramen, tiene mucho condimento y sabor, pero también es caldo de agua con proteínas y verdura, claro que sería mejor si se alimentara de todo tipo de cosas- dijo Hinata sonriendo dulcemente, Sasuke asintió, por supuesto que todo iría mejor si Naruto no comiera solo ramen.

-Tampoco le gustan las cosas muy picantes ni las muy saladas, por eso espero que le guste un pastel ni muy dulce ni muy desabrido-dijo la Hyuga –pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que salga delicioso-

-Por eso compraste tantas cosas, si te equivocas una vez lo podrás repetir- dijo Sasuke pensativo, Hinata parecía saber mucho de Naruto y eso que no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, en cambio él era su compañero de equipo, y no sabía ni que regalarle.

-¿te preocupa algo Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Hinata algo preocupada por la tristeza que reflejaban esos pozos de alquitrán.

Tal vez… ella le pudiera ayudar…

-¿ya sabes que le regalarás?- preguntó algo nervioso, claro, tampoco le iba a preguntar directamente pues su orgullo era lo primero.

Hinata sonrió internamente, era poco común que Sasuke sintiera curiosidad por algo sobre todo por lo que ella le regalaría a Naruto. A lo mejor Sasuke no tenía que regalarle y quería que le diera ideas, quizá… pero por orgullo él jamás lo preguntaría directamente.

-uhm… bueno, creo que a veces no importa tanto el regalo si no la intensión que tienes, es decir, algo que exprese los sentimientos que tienes hacía esa persona- dijo Hinata dulcemente haciendo que Sasuke desviara la mirada, le daba la impresión de que esos enormes ojos blancos lo atrasaban leyendo sus verdaderas intenciones. Sin embargo ese consejo era útil pero aún ninguna idea llegaba a él… para empezar ¿sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Naruto?

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de Hinata, entre la charla Sasuke descubrió que se podía tener una perfecta conversación con esa chica que era la personificación de la timidez, así que accedió a acompañarla y entre tanto y tanto acabó ayudándole a preparar el pastel perfecto para el cumpleañero, aunque aún no sabía qué hacer con su "problema" ni con sus "sentimientos verdaderos" hacia el rubio, ¡demonios! ¡Desearía saber cuáles!

Ya pasada la noche no pudo volver a su hogar pues Hinata no lo dejó argumentando que era muy tarde y peligroso estar afuera a esas horas y su casa quedaba muy lejos y las calles estaban muy solas en los alrededores del clan Hyuga. Accedió a regañadientes de todos modos él no se llevaba mal con los Hyuga.

NxSNxS

Toda la noche Sasuke se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama pensando en lo que sentía por el rubio revoltoso del dobe llegando a la maravillosa conclusión de que… no eran simples amigos. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, frío, calculador, todo un teme, inteligente y popular entre las mujeres. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía ser frío con Naruto? ¿Por qué el rubio lo sacaba de quicio tan fácil? ¿Cómo lo había hecho sonreír de verdad? ¿Por qué en las misiones se preocupaba por su seguridad? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estar a su lado? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Porqué maldita sea no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Era oficial se estaba volviendo loco…

La cruda verdad es que no pudo dormir hasta las 4 de la madrugada…

NxSNxS

Cuando Hinata fue a revisar a su huésped lo encontró completamente dormido, algo extraño para un ninja de élite con estricta rutina como el Uchiha, sin embargo sonrió para luego acercarse y escuchar como entre sueños el moreno murmuraba "Naruto", eso solo confirmó sus sospechas, había querido negarlo pero era imposible, no era tonta y podía darse cuenta de que entre Sasuke y Naruto había más que simple amistad, lo de ayer solo confirmaba sus sospechas, Sasuke estaba enamorado de Naruto como el rubio lo estaba de él, pero los dos eran tontos por no darse cuenta ni de sus propios sentimientos.

Suspiró con pesar pues estaba claro que jamás tendría ninguna oportunidad con el rubio, pero por lo menos sería feliz pues él era correspondido por la persona que quería. Le dio un beso en la frente a Sasuke y salió de ahí.

-Descansa Sasuke-kun, te despertaré para la fiesta- susurró y se fue de ahí.

NxSNxS

Naruto estaba extrañado pues usualmente nadie lo requería el día de su cumpleaños pero supuso que ninguno de sus compañeros sabía que era su cumpleaños por lo tanto lo tomarían como un día más de entrenamiento, no podía esperar para ver a Sasuke y tener una pelea con él porque ¿a quién quería engañar? Quería estar solo con él aunque fuera solo de esa manera.

Cuando llegó al lugar acordado se sorprendió de sobremanera pues delante suyo tenía nada más y nada menos que una fiesta de cumpleaños pero no cualquier fiesta, según la pancarta era SU fiesta.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!- gritaron todos sus compañeros de generación incluso sus senseis ¡hasta el viejo hokage estaba ahí!

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de felicidad, era lo más lindo que hayan hecho por él... Error, Sasuke ya había dado su vida por él en combate... Hablando de Sasuke ¿Dónde estaba ese teme?

-Etto... Felicidades Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata acercándose al rubio notando enseguida como éste miraba a su alrededor buscando algo.

-Ah, gracias Hinata... ¿Sabes si vino el teme?- preguntó el rubio.

Hinata sonrió, a diferencia de Sasuke Naruto preguntaba todo directo.

-Está durmiendo en la habitación de atrás, anoche trabajo muy duro y no durmió bien en la noche, lo desperté para que viniera pero de rato cayó dormido y lo instalé en la habitación para que no lo molestaran- explicó la Hyuga, no mentía, de hecho fue divertido ver a Sasuke en modo zombi rondando por todo el salón hasta que sin más se durmió en una mesa resbalando al suelo y aplastando a Akamaru sin querer.

-ah- fue todo lo que el rubio contesto, él quería ver a Sasuke pero no quería molestarlo menos si esta tan cansado como para quedarse dormido en pleno salón

-Naruto-kun ¿Porqué no vas a despertarlo? Apuesto a que ya descansó lo suficiente- dijo Hinata al ver el semblante triste del rubio.

Naruto miró a todas partes viendo como los demás se divertían, seguro muchos esperaban poder hablar con él. En cambio él solo quería ver a su teme... No quería ser mala onda con todos los que habían sido tan considerados con él.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo te cubro- dijo Hinata y Naruto sonrió.

-Ok, iré a ver al teme- dijo el rubio y salió disparado en la dirección que le dijo la Hyuga.

NxSNxS

N/A: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aquí yo trayéndoles éste pequeño regalo de cumple al lindo Naru-chan, a pesar de ser un poco atrasado lo he hecho con todo mi cariño, espero les guste y dejen comentario porque si se dan cuenta le falta como la mitad pero insisto esto no puede esperar mas para publicarse XD

Bueno no se preocupen pronto se terminará, quizá ya mañana este terminado, asi que esperen por favor.

Nos leemos luego XD


	2. El regalo perfecto

SASUKE VS TIMIDEZ

_El regalo perfecto_

Al llegar a la habitación se aseguró que nadie lo viera y entró con cuidado por si Sasuke seguía dormido.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero podía distinguir la figura del teme recostado en la cama de la esquina. Guiándose por sus instintos ninja entró y se quedó de pie mirando la figura dormida de su compañero. Se veía tenuemente gracias a la luz que se filtraba por el tragaluz del techo. Y la imagen que le brindaba era sinceramente hermosa pues la piel de Sasuke parecía brillar con la luz, unos pocos mechones le cubrían el rostro el cual tenía relajado, en paz, como un ángel, era una lástima que no pudiese ver sus hermosos Zafiros.

Naruto se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin apartar su mirada de tan celestial imagen, con cuidado acaricio la mejilla del moreno apartando sus mechones descubriendo el rostro de SU Sasuke... ¿Su?... Sip, lo admitía ahora, Sasuke era muy especial para él y no quería que se apartara de su lado por nada ni por nadie... Era su teme.

-Sasuke... Te quiero mucho- dijo el rubio inclinándose para luego besar la frente del moreno, éste suspiró entre sueños haciendo sonreír al rubio.

Segundos después Sasuke despertó somnoliento aún y desorientado pero encontró los ojitos azules que lo miraban.

-¿Naruto?- dijo confundido.

-Hola teme, despierta, no seas flojo- dijo el rubio sin afán de molestar.

-Tengo sueño- dijo Sasuke haciendo un puchero demasiado tierno.

Naruto sonrió -¿Pues qué estuviste haciendo condenado?- pregunto divertido pues Sasuke seguía atontado por el sueño.

-El pastel del cumpleaños del dobe- dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormirse de nuevo, eso último lo dijo sin darse cuenta a quien se lo decía.

Naruto se sorprendió, primero por el hecho de que al parecer el teme no lo reconocía y segundo por la confesión, es decir, no esperaba que el teme hiciera cosas como esas y menos por él.

-¿Sabes repostería Sasuke?- preguntó curioso.

-Hinata... Ayuda... Me convenció... Y no es como si hubiera tenido otra opción... No lo logré- dijo Sasuke acurrucándose más cerca de rubio, Naruto le acarició la cabeza haciendo que Sasuke soltara algo parecido a un ronroneo.

-¿Qué no lograste Sasu-chan?- rió ante su atrevimiento, en condiciones normales Sasuke se molestaría mucho por como lo llamó.

-No encontré que regalarle al dobe... Busque y busque... Pero no encontré nada... Soy un mal amigo- dijo algo triste Sasuke sin abrir los ojos pues le ardían de solo recordar tan frustrante hecho.

De nuevo el rubio se sorprendió, su teme de verdad se había esmerado por él aún si no le consiguió un regalo el que lo haya intentado valía mucho y ahora no podía esperar para probar el dichoso pastel hecho por el teme y Hinata.

-¿Sabes Sasuke? Hay una cosa que puedes hacer por Naruto- dijo el rubio, Sasuke hizo un sonido en señal de que lo escuchaba -Dile lo que él significa para ti- susurró en su oído -Has hecho mucho por él, él se pondrá feliz con tan solo tu presencia pues para él eres... Lo más importante-

Sasuke sonrió entre sueños. Naruto se alejó de su oído sonriendo mientras Sasuke se volvía a dormir escuchando un leve "Naruto... Dobe" Al parecer estaba soñando con él.

NxSNxS

Lo dejó dormir a gusto otra media hora mientras él velaba su sueño y se deleitaba viendo su figura durmiente, después tuvo que despertarlo pues Hinata no podría disculparlo eternamente.

Cuando Sasuke despertó se sobresaltó de verlo ahí.

-Do... Dobe ¿Desde hace cuando estás aquí?- preguntó algo nervioso.

Naruto se encogió de hombros -Muy poco en realidad- dijo -La fiesta se está poniendo muy buena ¿No quieres ir?- preguntó fingiendo que nada pasó.

-En realidad... Las fiestas no son lo mío, si quieres adelántate, tengo algo que hacer- dijo el moreno algo apenado pues todo ese tiempo había estado soñando con el rubio, en un tiempo escuchó una voz que le pedía decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ese dobe… quería, pero aún no sabía cómo.

Naruto se sintió un poco decepcionado de que el moreno le pidiera dejarlo solo pero aceptó, no iba a obligarlo a nada, fingió su mejor sonrisa –Ok teme pero no se te olvide darme mi abrazo de cumpleaños allá afuera, cielos, seré la envidia de las chicas aunque solo sea por formalidad- dijo rápidamente para luego salir de ahí.

Sasuke se sintió mal al ver la sonrisa falsa del rubio pero no lo detuvo, en esos momentos quería hablar con alguien que lo escuchara y no lo juzgara.

NxSNxS

Cuando Hinata vio salir al rubio algo desanimado no dudo ni un segundo en ir a ver a Sasuke y hablar con él, a estas alturas seguro el Uchiha tenía hasta problemas existenciales…

Al entrar lo encontró sentado en una orilla de la cama pegado a la pared.

-Sasuke-kun ¿sucede algo?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Sasuke sentía una opresión en el pecho, como algo que clamara por salir pero no podía, no lo aceptaba, no sabía… estaba tan confundido. Pero por otro lado Hinata estaba ahí y si lo pensaba ella era una de las pocas personas con las que podía hablar sin temor, sin miedo.

-Hinata… creo que estoy enloqueciendo- dijo Sasuke apenado.

-¿por qué lo dices Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Hinata, claro, ella sabía a lo que se refería el moreno pero tampoco lo iba a presionar, dejaría que se desahogara a su ritmo.

-Cuando veo a esa persona mi corazón se agita, cuando lo veo sonreír mi corazón salta de alegría, cuando esta triste se estruja y lastima, cuando me ignora flamea de furia mal contenida, cuando lo lastiman ruge como el trueno clamando resolución- dijo Sasuke con los ojos cerrados dejándose guiar por lo que le decía su corazón con el simple recuerdo de esa persona.

-Sasuke esa persona es muy especial ¿verdad?- dijo Hinata sonriéndole dulcemente.

Sasuke asintió acongojado –No sé qué hacer, ni que decir, soñé con él y este sentimiento clama por decírselo pero no puedo- dijo abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cara en el hueco entre sus brazos.

Hinata al verlo tan confundido lo abrazo acariciando sus cabellitos azabaches, Sasuke se dejó, nunca nadie lo había tratado tan… maternalmente.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun… a veces no es necesario decir nada, si eres feliz con esa persona debes decirle lo que sientes puede que te corresponda- dijo la chica

-No quiero que me rechace- dijo Sasuke de inmediato.

-Pero si no te arriesgas jamás lo sabrás, además es de las pocas personas que te aguantan ¿no crees que ya hubiera huido antes?- dijo intentando animarlo.

Sasuke se sobresalto mirándola sorprendido -¿cómo supiste que hablaba de él?-

Hinata se mordió la lengua –Etto… adivine…- pero al ver que el chico no le creía suspiró –No soy tan tonta Sasuke-kun, como te dije, solo él te soporta y soy bastante observadora, he visto como le miras, como lo tratas y me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas… y el Byakugan no tiene que ver- rió nerviosa.

Sasuke hizo un puchero ¡maldición! ¿Tan evidente era?

-Pero… no soy bueno con las palabras- sacó el tema final.

Hinata sonrió –Entonces escríbele una carta- sugirió.

Sasuke la miró confundido ¿Una carta?

-O hazle un regalo de cumpleaños... ¿Qué tal una tarjeta de felicitación? aprovecha y exprésate- dijo Hinata dando ideas al por mayor

Expresarse mediante una tarjeta de cumpleaños que él mismo hiciera, no compraría una tarjeta cualquiera, bien dicen que lo hecho por uno mismo vale más que el más caro regalo. Sonrió un poco animándose por primera vez a algo fuera de lo común en su ordinaria vida.

-Hinata ¿tienes papel y tinta? Serán necesarios para la tarjeta- sonrió levemente y Hinata asintió emocionada sacando de debajo de la cama una caja que abrió dejando ver trozos de cartulina, plumas, plumones y plumines, recortes, hojas de colores y varios lazos y brillantinas.

Sasuke sudó una gotita –Hinata ¿te das cuenta que soy un hombre?-

-Que está enamorado de otro, anda Sasuke-kun ponle sentimiento- dijo Hinata divertida por la cara del moreno.

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco y tomó la caja algo inseguro buscando que cosas usar, por supuesto que era un hombre enamorado de otro pero HOMBRE al fin y al cabo, no haría una tarjeta llena de florecitas y corazones... Bueno, solo pondría lo que sentía, además a él le gustaban los colores más oscuros... Pero al dobe le gustaba el Naranja, sin embargo en su ropa coincidían en un color... El azul. Bien! La estúpida tarjeta sería Naranja con Azul.

Sacó una cartulina blanca y hojas de color naranja y azul, además de tijeras, pegamento y marcadores.

Con ayuda de Hinata recortó y pegó las hojas en la cartulina, ante la insistencia de la chica le puso un poco de brillantina, pero lo más importante puso su corazón en esa tarjeta.

Cuando terminó releyó su trabajo y enrojeció pues jamás en su vida había escrito tal cursilería. Con rapidez se apresuró a intentar corregir la dichosa tarjeta pero Hinata lo detuvo.

-Sasuke-kun no cometas tonterías, esa tarjeta es perfecta, ve y dásela a Naruto- dijo/ordenó la chica.

Sasuke miró de nuevo la tarjeta a la cual le había dibujado un zorrito rubio que en cierta medida le recordaba al dobe y dentro estaba un gato negro que sin dudas le recordaba a él mismo. Pero en serio que se estaba arrepintiendo, jamás en su vida había hecho algo parecido y sinceramente le daba mucha pena, jamás en si vida pensó que estaría en aquella situación.

-Anda Sasuke, no seas tímido- animó Hinata pues sin duda Naruto estaría feliz con ese pequeño detalle, ya en años venideros cuando fueran novios seguro a Sasuke le vendrían más ideas XD

NxSNxS

-Naruto-kun felicidades- dijo Hinata cuando estaba frente al rubio, ya antes todos le habían felicitado y estaba muy feliz disfrutando de su fiesta pues había ramen y comía todo lo que veía (obvio que fuera comestible n.n) Sakura e Ino le habían dado sus regalos peleándose entre ellas para que dijera cual era el más grande o el más bonito, etc. pero él solo se limito a decir que los abriría después. Los demás le entregaron mas regalos sin mayor ceremonia pero él esperaba por el regalo más importante de todos, la presencia de su teme.

-¿Y Sasuke?- preguntó de inmediato después de recibir el regalo de la chica

-¿No lo ves? Está detrás de mi- dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa y se hizo a un lado, Sasuke estaba más allá sentado sobre una mesa (sí, sobre la mesa n-nu) se le veía nervioso y traía algo entre manos.

Curioso como su naturaleza Narutiana lo dictaba se disculpó con Hinata y se acercó al moreno.

-¿qué haces Sasuke?- preguntó una vez lo tuvo enfrente, era curioso como estando Sasuke sentado sobre la mesa a penas quedaran a la misma altura, no se había fijado antes cuánto había crecido, seguro era un poco más alto que Sasuke. Al oírlo Sasuke se sobresaltó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosa.

-Em… dobe- dijo Sasuke esquivando la mirada e intentando recuperar su compostura fría, y que no le temblara la voz, pero por sobre todo que Naruto no viera su sonrojo "maldición Sasuke! Contrólate! Hazlo rápido y no actúes como colegiala enamorada" se dijo así mismo –Bueno, eh, supongo que debo decir algo porque alguien haya arriba tuvo la fortuna de liberarse de ti y el descuido de dejarte con nosotros-

Naruto sonreía por la timidez inicial del moreno pero hizo un puchero por ese comentario.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta –Bueno, em… felicidades, supongo- dijo finalmente desviando la mirada.

Naruto sin embargo después de eso no se movió y eso lo ponía más nervioso. Sin que se dieran cuenta Hinata se había metido debajo de la mesa y le dio un tirón al pie de Sasuke susurrando después un "Dale su abrazo y la tarjeta so bobo"

Sasuke carraspeó un poco y sin más abrazó a un sorprendido Naruto (sin bajarse de la mesa aún) "Felicidades dobe" dijo Sasuke en su oído y luego colocó su tarjeta en su bolsillo sin que el rubio lo notara pues estaba más embelesado por el olor y calor de su teme.

Después de eso Sasuke se bajo de la mesa (todo colorado) y salió corriendo de ahí. Naruto sonrió al vislumbrar el sonrojo del moreno y luego vio como Hinata salía de la mesa.

NxSNxS

Sasuke salió del lugar y corrió varias cuadras hasta que le faltó la respiración, se detuvo recargándose en una pared y sonriendo bobamente, por fin se había atrevido y en cierto modo su corazón estaba aliviado, ahora cuando el dobe viera la carta solo quedaba esperar a ver su reacción pero sin duda estaba tranquilo.

-Hola Uchiha volvemos a encontrarnos- Sasuke se enderezó de golpe al escuchar la voz pero de inmediato una mano enorme lo regreso contra la pared dándose un golpe pero no lo demostró, reconoció al tipo, era ese maldito que se metió con su dobe el día anterior. –Dime ¿has vuelto a hacer caridades con ese bobo rubio?-

-No le importa en lo más mínimo- dijo con frialdad el Uchiha, ese tipo estaba equivocado si creía que por ser más grande le podría intimidar, él era un ninja, el mejor de su generación, no le tocaría ni un pelo.

-Tranquilo gatito no saques las garras todavía- dijo otra voz y sintió una aguja en su cuello, ¿qué demonios? ¿Cuándo llegó el otro? No, no solo eran dos eran cinco sujetos en total y uno de ellos le había clavado la aguja en el cuello, se removió quitándose esa cosa y golpeando al tipo que había hecho tal infamia.

Sin embargo luego los demás tipos lo sujetaron de las manos, y el intentar soltarse sintió una punzada en el cuello, aunque había actuado rápido algo de esa cosa que le clavaron se introdujo en su sistema. Lentamente sus sentidos se adormecían pero no por eso se iba a rendir, siguió forcejeando con aquellos tipos golpeando a un par de ellos.

-Este niño está dando muchos problemas- dijo uno de ellos

-Eso se arregla- dijo el líder y se acercó dándole un puñetazo al moreno en la parte baja de la espalda, más específicamente en donde se localizaban los riñones. Sasuke abrió los ojos ante el dolor puro y penetrante que le paralizó por momentos, la respiración se le cortó y las rodillas le fallaron pero los tipos que los sostenían no le dejaron caer.

-Malditos- susurró Sasuke con dolor, los ojos se le llenaron de dolorosas lágrimas.

-Y eso solo una pequeña parte de lo que planeo hacerte niño lindo, no me importa de qué maldita estirpe provengas yo hago lo que se me venga en gana y esta vez nadie te ayudará. Estas en mis manos- dijo el líder a su oído.

-Jefe antes que nada podríamos aprovechar un poco ¿no? Es decir, este niño no es nada feo- dijo uno de ellos agarrándolo del cabello para levantarle y mirar su cara, al hacerlo Sasuke sintió de nuevo el dolor punzante en su cuello que le paralizaba.

-Desgraciados… cobardes…- susurró ante la impotencia. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debió haberse quedado en la estúpida fiesta con el dobe! "Naruto…"

NxSNxS

Naruto estaba feliz pues su teme le había abrazado y había actuado tan lindo.

-Oye Naruto-kun ¿sabes dónde está Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Hinata extrañada pues aunque lo había visto salir corriendo a esas alturas ya debía haber vuelto, le había prometido quedarse hasta que Naruto cortara el pastel.

-No lo he visto- dijo Naruto saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.

-Mmm ya debió haber vuelto, ya sabes para cortar el pastel- dijo Hinata sonriendo pero algo preocupada.

Naruto se encogió de hombros aunque ya le daban ganitas de probar el dichoso pastel, sonriendo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió un objeto extraño, lo extrajo descubriendo que era nada más y nada menos que una tarjeta naranja y azul, curioso la examino notando que tenía dibujado un zorrito dorado y algo de brillantes. Al abrirla descubrió un gato negro y un texto que si no mal recordaba estaba escrito con la caligrafía de Sasuke.

Emocionado a más no poder comenzó a leer:

"_Dobe… antes que nada feliz cumpleaños, al parecer algo hice en la otra vida que Dios me castigo con tu presencia en este mundo…"_

"Bastardo" pensó Naruto

___"No, espera no hablo en serio, no quiero pelear en un día tan especial para ti… creo. La razón por la que escribo esto es porque supongo no puedo ser tan valiente como alardeo y decírtelo de frente… dobe… no sé que me está pasando pero ya no puedo controlarlo más, estás en todos lados. Antes me parecía sumamente molesto pero eso era lo que siempre llamaba mi atención, luego vino esa extraña necesidad por protegerte, al principio lo hacía como burla pues me encanta hacerte berrear n.n pero luego en verdad quería que nada malo te pasase… supongo que de verdad nunca te odie como dije antes de "morir".___

_Dobe, no tienes idea de lo especial que eres para mí aunque nunca te lo demuestre pero eres el único con el que de verdad me siento feliz incluso solo caminando a tu lado, incluso si solo nos estamos pelando puesto que a tu lado la soledad se ve tan lejana. Eres el único que me ha comprendido, el único que no me miró con lástima cuando mi clan fue eliminado, por eso y mucho más...___

_Naruto, siempre has sido escandaloso, torpe y un desquiciado adicto al ramen, alguien que nunca se da por vencido hasta lograr su objetivo... Y no sé qué es lo que pensarás de mí por esto, pero esas son precisamente las cualidades que hicieron que me fijara en ti...___

_Dobe... Me gustas, me gustas mucho...___

_Pero por favor si no sientes lo mismo solo... No te apartes y me abandones a la soledad...___

_Sasuke Uchiha"_

Naruto sonrió enormemente al leer la declaración oficial de su querido teme. Sin embargo estaba preocupado así que aprovechando el viaje salió corriendo buscando a Sasuke.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto los hombres que estaban cobre Sasuke tenían serios problemas pues a pesar del dolor Sasuke seguía luchando por liberarse de esos tipos. La mayoría ya a esas alturas estaban golpeados y hasta sangrando de los golpes tan fuertes que les proporcionaba el moreno.

El líder de ellos harto de la situación tomó a Sasuke y le inyectó todo el paralizante aun contra los esfuerzos del menor en el cuello donde la sangre fluía más rápido y de inmediato el menor se vio desprovisto de movilidad casi totalmente.

-Son unos... Desgraciados- dijo Sasuke con su fiera mirada mientras sentía una mano colarse por debajo de su camiseta y otra más que iba subiendo por sus piernas.

Sabía qué pasaría y quería con todas sus fuerzas evitarlo pero no podía y nunca lo verían suplicar por ayuda.

-Bien niño Uchiha ¿No dirás nada? ¿No vas a pedirle ayuda al traidor que mató a todo tu clan? Pero no lo hará porque nadie quiere a los Uchiha, por eso el traidor los asesino, estás solo y nunca nadie te querrá- dijo el líder sonriendo pero Sasuke no apartó su fiera mirada a pesar de que esas palabras en el fondo le dolieron, pues si era un triste huérfano.

-Deja de meterte con los muertos que ellos no pueden defenderse- dijo Sasuke con furia -Pues bien eres un cobarde por tenerme inmovilizado por tus hombres y drogado-

-No te las des de gallito, pronto suplicarás por piedad que yo no te daré- dijo el líder acariciando su mejilla y Sasuke hastiado le escupió en la cara.

Con enfado el líder dio la orden a sus hombres de seguir con el abuso del menor. Estos contentos siguieron manoseando al moreno que aún luchaba contra sus captores a pesar del poco movimiento que la droga le daba.

Sasuke se erizó cuando sintió una mano colarse debajo de su short y le acariciaba el trasero buscando desde luego su entrada sin embargo sintió un enorme chakra repleto de ira y al momento siguiente el tipo que lo tocaba cayó al suelo... Con una herida en el pecho que le atravesaba de lado a lado.

Asustados sus compañeros miraron alrededor descubriendo a un chico más allá, su chakra era tan fuerte y aterrador que incluso era visible, de color del fuego que iluminaba la solitaria calle revelando los hermosos cabellos dorados del chico.

-Liberen ¡A SASUKE!- gritó con furia contenida.

NxSNxS

Naruto estaba contento, cómo no si tenía en su poder la confesión escrita del puño y letra de su amado Sasuke, aún así estaba preocupado así que recorrió con rapidez el camino por donde sentía el chakra del moreno, sin embargo mientras más se acercaba más se acrecentaba el latir de su corazón, de verdad estaba preocupado, aceleró el paso y de repente el chakra de Sasuke se cortó. Corrió con más fuerza y al doblar la esquina las venas se le llenaron de fuego, ahí, frente a sus ojos un grupo de hombres forzaba a su querido Sasuke.

En los ojos de su amor se veía como a pesar de todo el moreno seguía luchando pero no podía moverse y eso lo llenaba de impotencia. El colmo fue cuando esa mano intrusa entró en la ropa del Uchiha, nadie, NADIE TOCABA LO QUE ERA SUYO.

La ira lo recorrió así como la sed de sangre y venganza, su chakra se elevó de inmediato visible por el fuego de su ira e intenso deseo de proteger lo que era suyo. En un segundo estaba detrás de ese tipo, su mano estaba incrustada en su pecho atravesándolo de lado a lado con rapidez, al retirar la mano el tipo cayó sacando su mano de la ropa de su teme y cayendo al suelo desangrándose.

Todos los demás se detuvieron asustados pero los tipos aún tenían sus asquerosas manos sobre la persona más importante de su vida.

-Liberen ¡A SASUKE!- gritó con furia.

-¡Es el chico Kyubi!- gritó uno de ellos con miedo soltando a Sasuke pero al hacerlo el moreno cayó al piso sin más, fue entonces que Naruto notó los golpes que le habían propinado para mantenerlo quieto y se llenó de una furia irracional atacando sin piedad a todos aquellos hombres, todos incluido el líder.

Sasuke vio con asombro el poder deslumbrante de su compañero pero no creía que aquel lindo rubio pudiera ser tan peligroso, ante sus ojos una horrible escena llena de sangre, y lo peor es que no se podía mover, no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarlo.

Solo de una cosa estaba seguro, su dobe, el dobe que lo había cautivado no era así, no podía ser así, NO DEBIA SER ASI, no el dobe que amaba…

-¡NARUTOOOOOOO!- gritó y ante su asombró el rubio se detuvo a punto de acabar con el líder y sus secuaces.

Naruto se volvió tirando al suelo a aquel repugnante ser humano y miró al moreno tirado en el piso con poca movilidad que lo miraba asombrado ¿era aquello en sus ojos una sombra de miedo?

-Detente… tú no eres así- dijo Sasuke temblando, en el fondo estaba asustado pero no del rubio si no de lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, la impotencia ante lo que le hicieron y el saber que en realidad no conocía tanto como creía al rubio –Detente… yo… yo ya no…- pero sus palabras se cortaron al sentí el mundo de cabeza.

De inmediato el rubio se precipitó y sostuvo al moreno antes de que se diera de cara al suelo, su chakra se cortó de golpe volviéndolo a la normalidad.

-Sasuke, Sasuke ¿estas bien? ¡Sasuke!- dijo Naruto preocupado por su teme.

Sasuke abrió los ojos levemente –Naruto… ellos…- dijo débilmente ¡maldita droga paralizante!

-Tranquilo teme estarás bien- dijo Naruto acomodando al moreno entre sus brazos para luego cargarlo

-Dobe… no te tomes… tantas libertades… -medió regaño

Naruto sonrió –Si, me regañas luego, ahora lo más importante eres tú- dijo el rubio

Sasuke se quedó quieto por un momento pensando... ¿Lo más importante? Estaba claro que para él lo más importante era el rubio no por nada le escribió aquella cursi tarjeta pero ¿Qué era él para el rubio?

"Nadie quiere a los Uchiha, por eso el traidor los asesino, estás solo y nunca nadie te querrá"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando se le vinieron a la mente aquellas horribles palabras. No quería creerlas... No quería... Pero era muy inseguro... Por Kami ¡Solo tenía 12 años! ¡Solo era un niño!

-Sasuke ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Naruto al ver al Uchiha ido.

Sasuke no contestó, se limitó a pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y esconder su rostro en su cuello, solo quería sentir su calor pues solo con él la soledad se veía tan lejana y se sentía seguro.

"Creo que lo amo más de lo que creía" se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo.

"Mi teme" pensó Naruto preocupado abrazando más al moreno pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

Sin importar su fiesta Naruto salió corriendo a su departamento para que Sasuke descansara. Sasuke no se quejo ni presto atención hasta que Naruto lo soltó despacio en su cama, sin embargo los músculos los sentía adormecidos y tenía mucho sueño.

-Sasuke ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-No siento… mis extremidades… tengo mucho sueño- dijo Sasuke débilmente.

-¿qué te pasó?- preguntó Naruto preocupado tomando la mano del moreno y comenzando a masajear sus brazos para ver si recuperaba la movilidad.

-Me interceptaron… insultaron a mi familia… los insulte y me capturaron… luego me inyectaron una droga que me paralizó- dijo Sasuke sintiendo levemente las caricias del rubio.

-Debo llevarte al hospital entonces, no sabemos que pudo haber sido eso- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie de inmediato dispuesto a alzar al moreno de nuevo.

-Espera…- dijo Sasuke pero en eso se escuchó el timbre y Naruto de inmediato fue a abrir encontrándose con Hinata que se veía muy preocupada.

-Gracias a Kami Naruto-kun estaba muy preocupada ¿encontraste a Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la chica y Naruto asintió -¿está bien?- preguntó de inmediato.

Naruto negó -¿cómo supiste donde estaba?-

-Pues salí y con mi byakugan pude verlos levemente, por la dirección supuse que vendrías aquí- dijo la chica

-Hinata ¿puedes ver si Sasuke está bien?- preguntó pues sabía que Hinata podría ver en el cuerpo del moreno y tendría una leve idea de que hacer.

Hinata asintió entrando al departamento del rubio y yendo directo a la cama donde el moreno descansaba.

-Sasuke-kun, gracias a Kami te encontró Naruto-kun, permíteme examinarte por favor- dijo la chica activando su Byakugan notando como el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba paralizado por la droga, sin embargo no era nada grave, la droga utilizada era muy potente pero de corto tiempo.

-Sasuke-kun descuida, ahora solo estas débil pero la droga se pasará pronto- dijo la chica tanto al moreno como al rubio que ya estaba a su lado.

-Entonces no necesito llevarlo a un hospital ¿verdad?- dijo Naruto pues sabía que la experiencia de la casi-violación seguro alteraría mucho al moreno al estar entre tanto médico y enfermera.

-No, estará bien, solo necesita descanso (y mucho cariño)- susurró la Hyuga al oído del rubio que se sonrojo ligeramente para luego sonreír como idiota porque sin duda Sasuke en ese estado sería muy provechoso.

-Gracias Hinata, si no te molesta me quedaré aquí para cuidar del teme, lamento que se hayan esforzado tanto por mi y la fiesta- dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes los regalos los guardaré en la habitación de atrás luego vas por ellos- dijo Hinata sonriendo –Pero definitivamente tenía que traer esto- dijo la chica mostrando un paquete que hasta ahora no había notado –Es el pastel que preparó Sasuke-kun para tu fiesta-

-¿¡Qué?- medio gritó el rubio sorprendido.

-¡ssshhh!- lo calló Hinata señalando a Sasuke que estaba dormido en esos momentos –Lo vas a despertar-

Naruto se apenó –Gomen, pero es que ¿qué no ese pastel lo hicieron entre los dos?- preguntó curioso.

Hinata soltó una risita –Más o menos, es que después del pastel de cumpleaños nos sobraron ingredientes así que Sasuke decidió no desperdiciarlos e hizo este más pequeño mientras yo me duchaba porque terminamos cubiertos de harina, eso de que las mujeres duramos mucho en el baño tiene razón de ser, yo me demoré a propósito para que se hiciera bien el pastel ¿eh?- dijo la chica en tono de complicidad, al final estaba tan cansado que lo mande a duchar y se durmió de inmediato en una habitación de huéspedes, yo guardé el pastel, seguro el todavía cree que está en la nevera de la mansión Hyuga-

-Entonces Sasuke hizo este pastel solo para mí?- preguntó el rubio emocionado recibiendo el paquete que la chica le ofrecía.

-Y déjame decirte que cocina delicioso- agregó la chica y miró al moreno sonriente –bueno no los molesto más, debo volver a la fiesta a decirles a todos donde están y que luego te felicitan-

-Si, de verdad perdón, pero comprenderás que ahora Sasuke es mi prioridad- dijo Naruto apenado.

-No te preocupes, nos veremos luego, sé donde está la puerta- agregó para que el rubio se quedara con Sasuke. Luego ella se fue y cerró la puerta con seguro.

"Espero que sean felices Naruto-kun, de todo corazón" dijo la chica en sus pensamientos secando las lágrimas que nunca más derramaría.

Naruto sonrió yendo a la cocina y abriendo el pastel el cual estaba decorado con betún naranja pastel y con letras azules decía "Para mi dobe" Con una sonrisa en la cara guardó el pastel en su refrigerador y fue con Sasuke quien estaba profundamente dormido, se acostó a su lado a lo cual el moreno automáticamente como si tuviera un radar se pegó a él buscando su calor.

Y así se durmieron juntos abrazados el uno al otro.

NxSNxS

Sin embargo al anochecer Naruto despertó y se encontró solo en su cama. Sobresaltado buscó al moreno sintiendo su presencia en el lugar menos esperado.

NxSNxS

Sasuke despertó y se encontró en los brazos de su adorado rubio, sin embargo la duda seguía aquejando a su mente y azorado por sus nuevos sentimientos salió por la ventana trepando hasta el tejado sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber recuperado tan rápido su movilidad aunque Hinata le había dicho que estaría bien así que le hizo caso.

Se quedó ahí mirando la luna por un largo rato pensando en todo lo que comenzaba a sentir, en el pasado tan solo era un niño inocente a quien no le interesaba nada más que seguir jugando, después de la matanza de su clan supo que la vida era muy fría y él se volvió así, pero luego llegó ese rubio y él se volvió una bonita luna dependiendo de la calidez de su sol, de su luz, de su Naruto.

Ahora lo que lo aquejaba era la misma pregunta ¿estaba bien lo que sentía? No lo sabía inconscientemente tenía miedo a que Naruto lo rechazara porque después de todo ¿quién iba a amar al último de un clan maldito?

Sin embargo el sueño que tuvo solo logró perturbarlo más.

Soñó con su familia y con su hermano que mataba a todo su clan de nuevo pero esta vez antes de irse y dejarlo en el total abandono volteó y le sonrió tristemente.

"Sasuke no importa lo que pase, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre te amaré por ser mi tonto hermano menor"

Su hermano siempre lo quiso, siempre y no importo raza, color de piel, familia, clan, nada, lo amaba por ser él, por ser Sasuke, por ser su hermano.

"Creo que después de todo no te odio Itachi-baka" se dijo.

-¿tuviste pesadillas Sasu?- dijo una voz sobresaltándolo un poco.

-dobe- dijo Sasuke haciendo un ligero puchero.

Naruto sonrió y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo y protegiéndolo del frío.

-Sasuke, por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así- pidió el rubio sin mirarlo pero apretando su abrazo sin lastimarlo.

-Dobe… ¿tanto te importo?- preguntó Sasuke sin emoción alguna pues en caso de recibir un "no" no le dolería tanto… quería creer eso.

-Me importas mucho- dijo Naruto notando en el cuerpo de Sasuke su nerviosismo y su máscara de indiferencia en su neutro tono de voz.

-Soy un Uchiha-

-No me importa-

-Soy un hombre-

-Lo sé bien-

-Todos creen que nos odiamos-

-No interesa-

-Te he humillado muchas veces-

-He tenido peores momentos-

-Me burlo de ti-

-A veces yo me burlo de mi mismo-

-No soy una chica-

-No espero que lo seas-

-No soy cursi ni romántico-

-Yo lo seré por ambos-

-No te daré besitos cada vez que se te venga en gana-

-Robados saben mejor-

-No me gustan los sobrenombres dulces-

-Me encantará más el dulce de tus labios-

-No me sonrojaré como colegiala enamorada-

-No hace falta que lo hagas-

-Ni te diré mis sentimientos cada mañana-

-Yo sabré que me amas-

-No soy bueno para ti-

-Eso yo lo decido-

-No te creo ni una palabra-

-Yo haré que me creas-

Y mientras la plática se prolongaba ambos se miraron de frente y lentamente el rubio acortaba la distancia entre ellos hasta que en el último momento junto sus labios en un dulce y casto beso.

-Esos tipos me han tocado- dijo Sasuke hechizado por los zafiros del otro.

-Entonces yo borraré las huellas y en ti dejaré mi marca- dijo el rubio seductor pasando de los labios del moreno y yendo directo a su cuello donde depositó un beso que lo estremeció luego lamió y chupó la zona dejando una marca rojiza mientras Sasuke gemía bajito –Eres mío Sasuke, porque te amo y así lo he decidido- susurró en su oído.

-Yo…-

-No hace falta que lo digas-

Y lo volvió a besar calmando por fin los miedos y latidos acelerados de ese loco corazón enamorado.

NxSNxS

Al Día siguiente…

Sasuke y Naruto despertaron de nuevo abrazados en aquella estrecha cama pero felices, uno lo demostraba abiertamente el otro con risitas discretas. El rubio se levantó de la cama mostrando su torso desnudo pues ese día no llevaba el pijama entero, solo el pantalón, y se preguntarán ¿porqué solo lleva el pantalón del pijama? Pues porque su compañero de cama llevaba la parte superior y debajo solo un bóxer entallado que le costó carias metidas de mano de parte de su acompañante.

Naruto sonrió al ver al moreno despeinado pero no lo comentó.

-Vamos Sasu, tengo leche y pastel para el desayuno- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a su nevera seguro de que la leche estaba en buen estado, la dejo en la mesa y luego saco el pastel.

Mientras Sasuke se levantaba y se lavaba la cara. Después al salir le intrigó la caja de pastel.

-Dobe ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó curioso.

-Ah, un pajarito me lo dio anoche, me dijo que un lindo neko lo había hecho solo para mí- dijo Naruto sonriendo y abriendo el pastel.

Sasuke se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver el pastel que él había hecho.

Naruto se situó detrás suyo abrazándole y besándole el cuello –Gracias teme, sin querer este ha sido unos de mis mejores cumpleaños- rió divertido

Sasuke aún abochornado asintió –De nada Dobe-

-Te amo teme-

-… yo también dobe…-

N/A: No tengo perdón de Dios u.u

Pero es que los exámenes me agarraron de sorpresa

Solo espero pasarlos a gusto ¡deséenme suerte!

Pero bueno ya es el fin de esta historia que gracias a kami so resulto ser un two-shot (tengo problemas para hacer historias cortas u.u, si no me creen vean Bulletproof)

Hablando de eso espero ya subir conti a gusto la próxima semana, solo espero que sigan aquí apoyándome.

En fin de nuevo felicidades Naruto y ¡que viva el NaruSasu!

Espero sus comentarios XD


End file.
